Comforting Effie
by Hayffielove
Summary: Haymitch comforts Effie after the Reaping


It was at the reaping of the 75th Hunger Games when he first noticed her demeanor on the stage where they were standing with Katniss and Peeta, she was definitely not her usual cheery, pain in the butt self which he secretly loved, he noticed her steadying her shaking hand as she reached for the first tray for the slip of paper which they both knew who's name was on it, he also felt uneasy and the dread creep up on him because he knew it was Katniss' name ... his Katniss who he had come to see as a daughter and Peeta as a son, he also noticed the slight tremble of Effie's bottom lip and tears in her eyes, then she reached the second tray with the boys' names on it and there were only two that could be chosen, when she reached for the slip of paper and announced the name as much as her old self as she could.

'Haymitch Abernathy' she announced into the microphone a bit shakily.

Even though Peeta volunteered for Haymitch she still went pale and looked as though she was going to freeze up and then collapse at any moment but she couldn't ... not just yet and he hated that he couldn't be there for her just yet, she had to be strong and keep up the happy and chirpy act a bit longer and it was killing him to see Effie like this ... his Effie, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and tell her everything will be okay but he couldn't, not just yet it was too risky.

After the reaping was over and the four of them quickly made their way to the train that was waiting for them, he made sure nobody was around and watching and walked up to her taking her hand in his and gave it a reassuring light squeeze, she smiled sadly at him, as soon as Katniss and Peeta were occupied with each other she made her way to her room on the train, as soon as the door closed she removed her make - up, shoes and wig and basically collapsing onto her bed and shaking uncontrollably, she broke down in sobs, finding it hard to breath and feeling tight in the chest.

While on his way to his room, Haymitch heard her crying and went to see her and what he saw was Effie, an emotional wreck but beautiful because of the lack of Capitol garb she usually adorned herself with, that was when she noticed him, she was shocked at first and let out a little gasp and trying to put herself together.

'Oh, Haymitch' she said to him between light sobs and trying to get her breathing right again and wiping her eyes.

He just went over to herand sat next to her on the bed,taking off his herringbone ombre coat and draping it around her small frame to stop her from shaking and wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly , she nuzzled into him closer as he soothed her.

'shhh ... it's going to be okay, Katniss and Peeta are strong and smart, they've been through this before, they still have us to guide them they're going to make it through this I promise' he then gently held up her face so she was looking at him her beautiful blue eyes now red and puffy from crying and tears still running down her face which he softly wiped away.

'It was so hard for me to keep it together on that stage Haymitch' she said as she hiccuped 'Katniss and Peeta are like my children ... I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them ... not this time, and then for me to take your name I .. I couldn't speak .. I couldn't breath at all and I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to you as well!' she said between more sobs and looking at Haymitch with worry on her face.

'I feel the same way, and don't worry, they will make it through this sweetheart I've made sure of it' reassuring her and looking into her eyes.

'B - but how? she asked him looking at him perplexed

'don't worry yourself about that now, that is for another time'

'o - okay but, just please, please make sure that whatever you have planned it will work and that you and those children come out of it safe' she said to him pleadingly.

'I will, mark my words we will get them out of this no matter what it takes, and don't worry I'll live to see another day yet, you know me I'm a survivor I'm not going anywhere' he said smiling at her and hugging her closer to him and kissed the top of her head and moving a stray bit of blonde hair that was in her face behind her ear, Effie could feel his body heat and she loved his scent, it was familiar and comforting to her and she closed her eyes feeling content and protected.

they stayed like that for a while until Effie spoke again and looked at him  
'stay with me tonight? .. please'

he looked at her and gave her a little smile and said 'sure, but we have to be careful ... we aren't alone you know'

she smile back at him now feeling better.

'Oh, I think they're too preoccupied with each other to notice anything else at the moment' she said smiling still.

'so, tonight then?' he asked

she nodded yes back at him, smiling even bigger now.

'tonight' she said.

he gave her one last kiss on the lips and got up to leave, as he got to the door he heard her speak again and turned around to walk back to her.

'Haymitch ... thank you' she said quietly and smiled at him sweetly.

'no problem' he said as he got closer to her, then once he was close enough whispered into her ear 'you look much better without all that stuff on by the way'

she smacked him on the chest playfully.

he then left the room as she got herselfback together, she wrapped his coat around her more tightly like a security blanket and taking in it's scent ... his scent ...then hung it up in her wardrobe then took one last look at herself in the mirror to compose herself more then go back out to meet Katniss and Peeta in the other bit of the train, smilinga bit more now because she knew she waasn't alone, that Haymitch was with her all the way to protect himself and those children they had become so fond and protective of like their own, it felt like a family and Effie liked that.

That night when Katniss and Peeta were asleep, Haymitch quietly made his way to Effie's room, opening her door, going in and shutting the door quietly, he made his way over to her bed where she was already asleep ... restless, but still asleep, he could see her tossing and turning, he wondered how long she had been like this then, he softly pulled back the sheets and got in bed beside her and then pulled the sheets over them, she must of felt the bed sink and felt his warmth because she relaxeda bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Haymitch' she murmured sleepily and moved closer to him.

'I'm right here sweetheart' he said reassuring her.

then they eventually succumbed to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
